fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanakagakure Central City
Tanakagakure Central City, formerly rumored as Triton Center V, is a fictional 185-storey (1.166 kilometers-high) mixed-use skyscraper in Tanakagakure, Econesia. Description Tanakagakure Central City (commonly reffered to as Central City Mall or Central City or in the short TCC or TCCM, and it's office tower is commonly called Tanakagakure Enterprise Tree '''as it's official name) is a mixed-use building in the central of Tanakagakure, exactly in Redblood Road, Tanakagakure, Econesia. This art-deco style building houses casino (already closed down a long time ago - the room which contains casino equipments already abandoned and the police line is still kept intact), traditional market, mall, a basketball stadium, and office tower (located above phase 2 - commonly reffered to as simply '''Enterprise Tree by many people and travel agencies, and also known in Indonesian as Menara Enterprise. The office tower has observation deck and broadcasting facilities, and has four Tanakagakure's heroes statue on the top. The four statues is drawn with manga style instead of realistic style). This building also integrated with The Trans Luxury Hotel Tanakagakure Central, the low-cost luxurious 6-star hotel, which is located on the south of the main building. Tanakagakure Central City sometimes has been famous with four statue of Tanakagakure Heroes which is located on the top of the office tower. There are a lot of atrium in the mall area. Some atrium has a name based on it's function or characteristics, such as ice skating atrium (the second largest atrium with ice skating facilities), banyan tree atrium (the largest atrium with two banyan trees on the north and south part), furniture exhibition atrium (the smallest atrium), etc. This building also has a tuned mass damper that located at the central of the building. That's make there are no elevator shaft that are very centralized to the building. The mass damper are located at floor 174th floor. However, on the lower floors, especially on office floors, the floors below mass damper are used as musholla which is located at every office floors and even the lower observation deck floors (except 165th floor which used as convention center). Floor assigments The current floor assigments of Central City are as follows: Please note : The floor numbering are affected by floor height from the ground level, so despite the building only has 185 floors, the top floor which is the topmost balcony of base transceiver station are marked as 233rd floor. *B8 = Mechanical floor, some motorcycle parking space, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *B7 - B2 = Carpark, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *B1 = Casino (abandoned), scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, access to some surrounding buildings (like Sahid Hotel Tanakagakure Central, The Trans Luxury Hotel Tanakagakure Central, and some PHB apartments), some parking space (for both cars and motorcycles). *LG = Traditional market and grocery center, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space (for both cars and motorcycles). *1 = Access to Redblood Road, atriums, some restaurants, some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, Don Quijote (phase 1), Ikan Bakar Cianjur (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Pizza Hut (phase 3), McDonald's (phase 2), Kentucky Fried Chicken (phase 2), Woolworths (phase 2), A&W (phase 2), Solaria (phase 2), Oitako (phase 2), Peco-Peco Sushi (phase 2), D'Crepes (phase 2), Master D (phase 2), Suharti Fried Chicken (phase 2), California Fried Chicken (phase 2), SAMSAT corner (phase 2), Bakso Cak Man (phase 2), Bakso Cak Min (phase 2), CBU cars showroom (phase 2), some parking space (for both cars and motorcycles) located in the west section. *2 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Kopitiam (phase 2), Carl's Jr (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *3 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Asmat Coffee(phase 2), Ayam Goreng Pemuda (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *4 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Microsoft Store (phase 2), Wendy's (phase 2), Pak D Enterprise (phase 2), some gadget and computer stores and service centres (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *5 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), MOSFET (phase 2), TGI Fridays (phase 2), some gadget and computer stores and service centres (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *6 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), MOSFET (phase 2), some music stores, some gadget and computer stores and service centres (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *7 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Giant Hypermarket (phase 2), TriMedia Bookstore (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *8 = Mechanical room, some shops, used car supermarket, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), some parking space for cars located in the west section. *9 = Some space for mechanical floor, Lower Hawker Central (Indonesian : Sentra PKL) with open-air green park, parkour facilities, skate facilities, BMX facilities, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, access to Tanakagakure Central Basketball Stadium (Tanakagakure Central Basketball Stadium are located above north parking garage), access to Al-Bukhori Mosque (Al-Bukhori Mosque are located above south parking garage), some parking space for cars located in the west section. *10 = Mechanical floor, Upper Hawker Central, Blitzmegaplex Tanakagakure Central, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *11 = Sky Lobby zone A - E, some parking space for cars located in the west section, scenic elevator access, executive elevator access. *12 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone A - E, some parking space for cars located in the west section (no office elevators to this floor). *13 - 66 = Office zone A - E. *67 - 70 = Mechanical Floor *71 = Sky Lobby zone F - J *72 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone F - J (no office elevators to this floor). *73 - 130 = Office zone F - J *131 - 134 = Mechanical Floor *135 = Sky Lobby zone K - M *136 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone K - M (no office elevators to this floor). *137 - 159 = Office zone K - L. *160 - 163 = Mechanical floor *164 = Lower observation deck with glass floor balcony, Sky Cuztomise Viking Restaurant, cyber cafe, karaoke, game center, night club. The cyber cafe has a community/membership which the member commonly are gamers. The viking (all you can eat) restaurant is one of the largest all you can eat restaurant in Tanakagakure and it famous with spicy sauces, which has 33 levels. *165 = Convention center and ballroom *166 - 167 = Mechanical floor *168 - 171 = T3V station and headquarters ("T3V" stands for "Tanakagakure Times Television"). *172 - 173 = Mechanical floor *174 = Outdoor observation deck and it's reception, Tanakagakure Central Library. *175 - 179 = Outdoor observation deck, Tanakagakure Memorial Museum. *180 = Statue base, The Grateful Sounds of Tanakagakure audience tribune, outdoor observation deck. All statue has 100 meters high and drawn with manga style instead of realistic style. * 181 = Mechanical floor, The Grateful Sounds of Tanakagakure lower stage. * 182 = Mechanical floor, The Grateful Sounds of Tanakagakure middle stage, access to the base of base transceiver station via stairs (no elevators to this floor). * 183 = the base of base transceiver station, The Grateful Sounds of Tanakagakure upper stage. the base transceiver station has 256 meters high and the base transceiver station has three decks, The base of base transceiver station is also the architectural elements. * 184 - 207 = Stairways, base transceiver station and broadcasting equipment * 208 = The second balcony of the base transceiver station (no elevators to this floor). * 209 - 232 = Stairways, base transceiver station and broadcasting equipment * 233 = The topmost balcony of base transceiver station (no elevators to this floor) with lighthouse equipment (for helping aeroplanes or helicopters). Elevator System Main article : Elevators at Tanakagakure Central City complex Elevator filming strategy *Photography : Allowed *Security level : Low *Filming difficulty : Easy Category:Tanakagakure